I'm Only Me when I'm with You
by FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: A fluffy Derek and Chloe fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclamer- I don't own Darkest Powers. I don't own Chloe or Derek (though I wouldn't mind keeping Derek in my closet)**

**Title credit to Talyor Swift**

**I heard Talyor Swift's song I'm only me when I'm with you and thought it fit so perfectly into Derek and Chloes relationship that i had to write this story.**

**I'm Only Me When I'm with You**

It was Friday night, a couple weeks after the Edison Group escapade. Derek and I were laying out in the yard behind the house Aunt Lauren and Kit had rented for all of us – Tori, Simon, Kit, Aunt Lauren, Derek, and I - to live in. It was somewhere in Canada, I wasn't sure where though.

"Ha, found it," Derek growled softly dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Found what?" I questioned.

"Orion," he replied.

"Who?" I questioned, slightly puzzled.

"The constellation," he answered, pointing up at the sky.

"Where? I don't see him," I said, trying to follow his finger.

"You see the three brightest stars in a row," he said in a low growl, without waiting for a response he continued "That's his belt. Now follow my finger." I followed his finger and saw a vague human shape.

"I see it now," I told him. A cold breeze blew over us and I instinctively snuggled into Derek for warmth. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder making me feel safe and secure, like nothing could ever happen to me.

We lay there in content silence. I placed my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, steady and ever-present, just like him. We lay like this for a while listening to the symphony of crickets.

Then Aunt Lauren yelled from the back porch that we had to come inside and go to bed. Aunt Lauren acts like she doesn't mind Derek and I being together, but I see the looks she gives him. He disgusts her. We had a couple of arguments and she stopped the snide comments, at lest while we were in the room.

I went to bed thinking about Derek. I was only truly happy when he was happy. I didn't want to go anywhere he couldn't. He drives me crazy half the time by yelling at me. But the other half I'm trying to convince him that what I feel is real. The strangest thing about being with Derek is that I'm only my true self when I'm with him. I drifted of to dreamland with a smile on my face.

* * *

Do you... Love it, hate it, or don't care

Should I... Scrap it, rewrite it, or leave it

anyway you feel please comment they give me warm fuzzy feelings


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Only Me When I'm with You**

Derek's POV

After Dr. Fellows called us in to go to bed, I went up to my room. I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about Chloe and me. Really it was an anomaly that she was with me and not Simon. Not that I minded, it's just that he was better looking and a better person. Plus he always got the girl. No girl wanted me after the puberty smack-down happened, but after I started to Change all the issues that went with puberty started to clear up. But, despite all that she wanted me.

We were living in a crazy world. We had rumors flying at us from all directions about the Edison Group. Some were true and others weren't. Some were sad. When it was just me and Chloe, she would cry over the saddest rumors, true or not. I could bear all my secrets, despite them being my deepest fears to her. She still accepted me, even after listening to all my fears.

It kills me inside to see her cry because I'm only happy when she's happy. I don't want to go anywhere she can't go. And no matter what I do, she drives me crazy half the time with worries that she'll hurt herself. The other half… I'm only trying to convince her that what I feel is real. I'm only my true self when I'm with her, but she's the only one that can tell that I'm not myself around others.

"Derek," I heard a small voice say from the direction of my door. The person smelled like Chloe.

"What's up, Chloe?" I asked worried about why she was out of bed at 1 in the morning.

"I had a nightmare," she stated in a tiny scared voice that made her seem so vulnerable.

"Was it about a ghost?" I asked, sitting up.

"No, It was about you," she stated simply moving towards my bed.

"What about me?" I asked, pulling her gently on to the bed with me and holding her in my arms.

"Y- y- you were protecting me from another werewolf and it killed you. I woke up when you died, but it was terrible," she said shaking from an effort not to cry. I sat there holding her for a little while, unsure what to say.

"I came here to make sure you were still alive; that's how bad the dream scared me," she said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm still alive," I told her, kissing the tears off her cheeks. She turned her head so that my last kiss met her lips. It was a sweet kiss, nothing like some of our make-out sessions, but it still held all the emotions she felt for me in that one kiss. We broke apart for air after some time.

"Derek, can I sleep here tonight? I'm too scared to sleep by myself tonight." She asked hesitantly.

"Sure," I answered, lying back down on the bed. She put her head on my chest, her favorite way to be when we laid like this, and feel asleep with a smile on her face after a few moments. I laid there for a little while just watching her sleep. Finally, I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
